omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Cree-Chan
Character Synopsis Cree-Chan 'is the main protagonist of the Mobtalker sub-series of comics called Mobgirls. Cree-Chan is a happy-go lucky individual is friends with her Mobs. She has a thing for The Player and will go out of her way to make his day happier. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 7-C | 2-A ''' '''Verse: Mobgirls Name: Cree-Chan Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Mob Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation (Can generate explosions at will and can make entire Towns combust and explode), Fire Manipulation (Can create the fire needed to ignite fuses and dynamites), Reality Warping (Has the ability to create Dynamites and Explosives out of nothing), 4th Wall Awareness (Adresses the player on one occainsion), Regeneration (Low-Godly, with Passive Regeneration a person can substain themselves from soul and come back to life as shown with Ayumi who came back to life after passive regeneration kicked in), Limited Matter Manipulation/Durability Negatiom (Can manipulate the photons to induce explosions), Gunpower Manipulation | All Previous Abilities but increased in power, Lightning Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Invulnerability (Is unable to be harmed by convential attacks), ETC. Destructive Ability: Town Level '(Should be comparable to Cupa, who can generate explosions powerful enough to reduce villages to dust. On par with Blazette who accidently burned an entire village to ashes from merely getting angry) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Equal to Charged Cupa, who can knock out The Player in one attack. Charged Creepers are treated as superior to every type of Mob, which should include Chii's physical manifestations, of which can collapse reality across The Multiverse), Can Negate Durability by making her opponents Photons combust 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Comparable to Cupa who can dodge and react to bolts of lightning) | 'Infinite '(Far superior to Blazette who allows Time to flow with her mere movement, Can outpace The Player who can exist outside of Space-Time) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown | Superhuman+ ' 'Striking Ability: Town Level '(Can generate forces potent enough to destroy entire villages in a single explosion) | 'Multiversal+ '(Charged Cupa, who of which she equals, was able to knock out The Player in a single attack in this state and was also stated to be superior to every Mod, which should include Chii's physical avatars) '''Durability: Town Level | Multiverse Level+, Regeneration makes her harder to kill Stamina: High '''(Can stand in the same place for weeks upon end) | Unknown, possibly '''Limitless Range: Thousands of Kilometers via Explosions and Self-Destruct | Multiversal+ Intelligence: High '(She managed to devolpe the skills on how to build a house, how to hunt animals, about the human and creeper anomaty and ETC.) '''Weaknesses: None '| Making her "Release" makes her revert to her Base '''Versions: Base | Charged State Other Attributes List of Equipment: Dynamites and various Explosives Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Web Comic Category:Mobgirls Category:AT-2verse Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Mobs (Mobtalker) Category:Explosion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Gunpowder Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Benders Category:Wind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2